El comienzo
by Angela Kagamine
Summary: [Hola... Este es mi primer fic de Amour Sucré n.n Espero les guste ¡Ah! Y no soy muy buena para los Summaries .-.] Conoció a dos chicos... Totalmente distintos... Uno bueno... Y otro malo... ¿Con quien se quedara Sucrette?


Hola amigos, es un placer que tu haigas venido a leer este fic, que es obviamente de Amour Sucré, como lo habrán leído... Bueno, el fic empezara donde todo "Sucrette" entra a instituto Sweet Amoris y todo eso. Disfrútenlo. ;)

Disclaimer: Amour Sucré NO me pertenece, le pertenece a Stéphanie [ChinoMiko] y a Beemov.

Características e historia de Sucrette:

Cabello largo rojo qué le llega a la cintura, ojos negros, tez blanca, 3 tatuajes, uno en el pecho con forma de rayas de tigre, el segundo es en el brazo izquierdo el cual le abarca todo el brazo ya que son notas musicales, y el ultimo es en la pierna que tiene forma de flores exóticas, ella tiene padre pero están en Italia ya que ellos trabajan allá, pero su tutora en Italia es su tía "Agatha" quien siempre la aconseja y la apoya en todo.

∙Pov Normal∙

~¡BEEP, BEEP, BEEP~

—Genial... -dice la peli-roja levantándose- Hora de ir a la escuela... Aghh... -Se levanta de mala gana- Bien.. tendré que levantarme e irme a duchar antes de que me haiga tarde... -La peli-roja salió de su cómoda y grande cama de la cual no tenia ganas de levantarse-

20 minutos después la peli-roja salió del baño, con una sudadera blanca y falda negra.

—Bien.. mi tía no esta... Tal vez en la tarde llegue y me la encuentre para hablar de como me fue... -Dijo la chica- Por ahora... Tengo que desayunar... -Dijo yendo al refrigerador y abriéndolo- Bien... Ay leche -dijo la peli-roja sacando la leche- Y solo espero que haiga cereal -dijo cerrando la puerta del refrigerador y viendo arriba de el refrigerador para divisar si había cereal- Bien.. Si ay... -Dijo agarrando el cereal para prepararse lo que la mayoría de todos nosotros comemos en las mañanas-

Después de desayunar... Sucrette se fue a la escuela en donde no sabría que tantas cosas le esperaban...

Llegando a la escuela Sucrette diviso a una señora vestid de rosa la cual se le acerco alegremente a Sucrette.

—Buenos días señorita... Usted debe ser la chica nueva, yo soy la directora bienvenida al instituto Sweet Amoris -Dijo la directora de el instituto- Por favor, hagame el favor de pasar a la sala de delegados e preguntar por su expediente.

—Bien -Contesto de mala gana Sucrette-

Después de entrar, Sucrette diviso que a un chico de pelo rojo vivo se le había caído una hoja ella como "Niña buena" fue, lo levanto y lo llamo.

—¡Hey tu!, ¡El del cabello rojo! -Dijo ella haciendo que la persona a la que le gritaba se voltease y la viese-

—¿Que? -Dijo el peli-rojo desconocido volteándose y acercándose a Sucrette-

—Se te callo esto -Le dijo ella a el peli-rojo poniéndole la hoja en la cara-

—¿Como sabes que es mío? -Le solto en peli-rojo a Sucrette con una sonrisa de lado-

—Emmm... ¡Hello!, Vi que se te callo cuando estabas sacando algo de tu casillero. -Dijo Sucrette molesta-

—Miren... La tabla de planchar esta molesta -Dijo el peli-rojo a Sucrette con una sonrisa descarada-

—¿Tabla de...?... ¡¿A QUIEN LE DICES TABLE DE PLANCHAR CABEZA DE CÁTSUP?! ¡MI NOMBRE ES SUCRETTE! ¡APRENDETELO IDIOTA! -Grito Sucrette enojadísima-

—Jajajaja, esta bien... Tablita... No te enojes... Mi nombre NO es "Cabeza de cátsup" tampoco, mi nombre es Castiel -Dijo Castiel sonriente-

—¡Ahgg!... Diría "Es un placer conocerte" pero en este caso no lo diré ya que no me da placer conocerte -Dijo Sucrette cruzada brazos-

—Pues.. Yo no digo lo mismo... ¿Eres nueva verdad?

—Si... Soy nueva... Vengo de Italia, aunque creo queme vas a venir con algo de "No me importa"… Oye... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Bueno... Ok... Aprovecha que estoy de buen humor.

—Bien... ¿Dónde diablos esta la sala de delegados?

—Pues querida mía esta a la izquierda de donde tu estas parada... Exactamente... Ahí -Dio Castiel señalándole- Pero si entras... Ten cuidado... Ya que ay un chico muy aguafiestas llamado "Nathaniel" que es delegado y te pega lo "Soy nerd a mucha honra" No querrás que ese virus se te pegue ya que si se te pega andarás con un montón de papeles siempre -Dijo Castiel sonriendo-

—Hmmm -Dijo Sucrette observando a Castiel de pies a cabeza-

—¿Que? ¿Tengo algo o que?

—Al parecer a ti se te pego ese "virus" ya que eres un amargado aguafiestas que incrimina a la gente sin saber como es... Pero... Lo que mas me sorprende es que tu no tienes papeles en las manos -Dijo ella soltando una carcajada-

—Ja-Ja-Ja. Muy graciosa tablita...

—¡¿QUE?!

—Nada... Olvídalo, jeje, te miro luego... Por cierto... Gracias por el darme de nuevo mi papel -Dijo Castiel sonriendo y yéndose-

»Fin Del Cap. 1«

¿Cómo me quedo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué odiaron? ¿Qué les gusto? ¿Criticas? ¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos? ¿Seguir? ¿Algo? TTnTT Okey no uwu Jeje bueno... Pues... Se que quedo un poco corto... Pero... ¡SON LAS 4:10 DE LA MAÑANA [Reloj de U.S.A] PERO UNTEDES ME PUEDEN ESTAR LEYENDO DESDE CUALQUIER PAIS Y CUALQUIER HORA DE LA MAÑANA, TADE, NOCHE O WHATEVER! (?) Okey ya xD El punto es que es muy tarde y tengo que dormir :p además... mientras yo escribía esto ustedes dormían o desayunaban TTwTT pero buah... Solo actualizare el segundó si por lo menos ay UN REVIEW O UN FAVORITO en el fic \n.n/

Bueno... ¡ABRAZOS PSICOLOGICOS CREATURITAS DE SEÑOR!

Angela Kagamine - Off


End file.
